Airport Adventures
by Seddielover945
Summary: Kendall finds out Lucy has left even though he's still conflicted about his girl..He weighs his choices and makes his desion, but is it to late? Oneshot...


Kendall slams his fists on the counter top and the door opens to reveal Carlos.  
"Hey dude." Kendall nods this is just killing him.  
"Made a choice yet?" Kendall shakes his head and lets out a sigh.  
"Well I saw Lucy in the lobby with a couple bags and she was leaving. She said something about going to the airport."  
"What when was that!?"  
"About 20 minutes ago." Carlos answers. Kendall runs out of the door of the apartment leaving Carlos standing there lonely.  
"Hey wait for me!" Carlos yells running after his best friend. Kendall runs out of the Palm Woods, his heart is racing faster than lighting as a van pulls up in the front of the building. Kelly and Gustavo sit in the front of the van telling him to get in.  
"Where to?" Gustavo questions.  
"The airport and step on it!" The Knight boy yells. Just as the door is about to close Carlos runs in the van and takes a seat beside Kendall. Kendall runs his fingers through his dirty blonde hair as Kelly manages to get the van out to the highway. Panic is in his head as he can feel his heartbeat and hear it in his ears. He tries to breathe normally and Carlos smirks at him as the road flies by quickly. Kendall takes off his jacket and throws it over the backseat, his blue and white shirt sticking to his skin. The sun starts to set and the sky turns orange and pink looking. Lucy said she was leaving tonight so maybe I still have some time he thinks. Let's hope.. The van comes to a stop in front of the airport as Kendall jumps out of the van. Getting into the airport is not that hard considering the crowd is small. He scans the people for the brown and red haired girl.  
"Where is she." He whispers to himself. He looks to the ticket booth...Nothing.. The mentally groans as his face turns to the boarding line.. A girl with brown hair and red streaks is handing the lady a ticket. Lucy Stone is just about to board when he screams from his spot.  
"Lucy!" She turns and gasps at his voice. Kendall jogs over to her.  
"What are you doing here?" She asks him.  
"Saving you from making a BIG mistake."  
"Kendall you and I both know you love Jo so don't stand here and tell me otherwise."  
"Now Lucy that's where your wrong."  
"Kendall don't even try and kid me because somewhere along the line I fell for you." She says as she can feel tears provoke in her eyes. He smiles a little.  
"Why are you smiling?" She questions.  
"Because I fell for you too Luce." He whispers taking a step toward her.  
"Kendall I.." She says her voice cracking slightly. He rubs her cheek with his thumb causing her to smirk slightly. Their lips meet and the airpot crowd awes behind them.  
"It's true.." Kendall says. She nods a little.  
"Okay I believe you.." Lucy whispers. He laces their fingers together and they walk out of the airport together.  
"Looks like I'm staying." Lucy grins.  
"It looks like you are Luce." He smiles kissing the side of her head.  
"There they are!" Carlos yells as the couple climbs in the van. Lucy rolls her eyes.  
"I see you got her." Carlos says causing Kendall to smirk at the girl next to him. She lays her head on his shoulder smiling. Not long after they pull in front of Palm Woods. Kendall looks over at a sleeping Lucy on his shoulder, not wanting to wake her up he picks her up gently. Smiling he walks into the Palm Woods seeing that they are the only ones there. Her laying in her arms sleeping soundly. He presses the elevator button with his finger and he met by a familiar blonde girl...Jo Taylor.. Jo smiles.  
"Hey." She whispers.  
"Hey." He replies.  
"Listen Jo I'm sorry.." He says glancing down at the sleeping in his arms.  
"No Kendall I'm the sorry one I'm the one who thought we could pick up from where we left off. She's one lucky girl, but you've moved one. I think it's time for me too." Kendall smiles.  
"Thanks Jo.. You really are a great girl." He says kissing her cheek softly.  
"Friends?"  
"Friends.." She confirms. She leaves the elevator as the door closes. Kendall smiles softly as the door opens on his own floor. He knocks on his apartment door with his forehead having his hands full.  
"I'll get it!" He hears Katie yell.  
"Hey." Katie yells opening the door.  
"Thanks." He tells his sister as he walks in his apartment.  
"No Problem." Katie says as Kendall lays Lucy on the neon orange couch and disappears into his room to change into pajamas. Lucy opens her eyes and smiles, rolling over on her side and closes her eyes again. Kendall renters the room smiling at Lucy as the beanie on his head bounces. He can hear her steady breathing and her hair dangles off the couch. He grins. James walks out if his room.  
"Hey." Kendall says.  
"Hey man." James answers.  
"So Lucy huh?"  
"Yeah." Kendall answers sitting down at the counter with James.  
"Your over Jo right?"  
"Yes James I'm over Jo." Lucy smiles hearing him say that and opens her eyes. She sits up and walks in the kitchen causing Kendall to smile.  
"Did you have a good nap?"  
"Yes thank you." Lucy replies with a goofy grin on her face. James takes the milk out of the fridge and pours himself a glass. Lucy walks over and steals his spot causing Kendall to laugh.  
"Hey!" James yells turning around. "You stole my spot!"  
"Maybe I did maybe I didn't."  
"Your sitting right there!" James says.  
"Kendall make her give it back!" He whines like a two year old. Lucy looks at Kendall and grins.  
"No!"  
"That's not fair!"  
"You'll live." Lucy says.  
"Well I'm going to bed." James says.  
"Dude it's 10pm!"  
"I don't care!" James yells. Kendall rolls his eyes.  
"Someone's cracky." Lucy whispers causing her boyfriend to chuckle. He gets up and Lucy hugs his neck and they go over and sit on the neon couch. She puts her head in his lap and smiles. He grins turning off the lamp. She looks down at her clothes: Red skinny jeans, a white V neck tee and black vest.  
"You realize I have no pajamas right?"  
"You can borrow a pair of mine." She nods getting up off the couch and walking into his bedroom. The grabs a black tee shirt and gray pair if sweats. She peels off her day clothes and puts on the pajamas. She lays her jeans, vest, and jeans outside his room folded up if the floor and goes back to the living room.  
"You look cute Luce."  
"Cute?" She questions. "You realize I don't do cute right?"  
"Okay maybe not cute, but I like it. She laughs getting back on the couch and laying her head back in his lap. She stares into his eyes a girlish grin on her face.  
"You look good in hats I like it." Lucy says.  
"Thank You.." He answers an honest smile planted on his face. She chuckles his pants feeling loose and baggy on her. Kendall puts his arms around her and pulls her close.  
"So tomorrow we should do something."  
"I'd like that." She answers.  
"We should get to sleep."  
"By we you mean me don't you?"  
"Exactly."  
"Kendall I'm fine." Lucy answers and playfully punches his arm.  
"Kendall really I'm fine, I'm not tired."  
"Sure your not.." He replies a goofy grin on his lips.  
"Come on I took a nap earlier." Katie night walks out of her room looking tired and distressed.  
"Guys I know you just got together and i'm very happy for you guys, but shut up i'm tired!" With that she disappears back into her room.  
"She's cracky too." Lucy whispers.  
"Yup.. Same old Katie.."  
"We should probably get to sleep.." Lucy says.  
"Yeah your probably right.." Kendall says.  
"Kendall?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I-I Love You.." She says and she means it with all her heart.  
"I love you too Luce.." He answers. He answers grinning like a madman.  
"Guys please shut up I'm trying to sleep in here!" Katie Knight screams.  
"Sorry Katie." Lucy yells smiling as Kendall hugs her close to him.

Oh My Gosh I loved writing this oneshot! They are adorable and belong together!  
Love Always,  
Seddielover945


End file.
